Systematic
by Crimson-Eyed-Angel99
Summary: Completed - SatoshiRisa. Yes, there is a plot and it's told through a variety of little consecutive interactions between the two. Cause they're cute.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DNAngel and any other copyrighted things I mention belong to whoever owns them. (By very definition...)

(divider)

It wasn't chance.

Come on now, Risa reasoned. How COULD it be chance? He was always there, appearing so mysteriously yet with a certain flair that was all his own, eyes bright with exitement that he fought not to show...

Ah, Dark.

"Ahhhh..." Her elbows rested on the balcony gently, hands curled beneath her chin lightly, dreaming. From inside their bedroom, she heard Riku make a noise of disgust.

"Bleh, do you have to SIGH like that?"

"It adds to my mood!" Risa defended quickly, feeling a taint of anger knocking her off her 'romantic pedestal' as Riku enjoyed calling it. Being in a romantic mood with no one to share it with really did... well, for lack of a better word, suck. Dreaming of moonlight and smiles, exchanging jackets and sweet nothings...

It just didn't FIT to try to do them alone. Her sister looked at her oddly enough without her whispering sweet nothings to herself anyway.

"Risa-chan."

"What is it Riku?" The younger Harada asked without turning to face the voice. Riku enjoyed fooling with her, imitating Dark-sama's voice and calling her 'chan'. Riku thought it was funny but Risa merely found it hurtful.

"I've gone by many things," The voice said, sounding surprised. "But Riku hasn't been one of them."

Risa turned, if for nothing more then to let Riku have a piece of her mind, and stopped dead.

There, in all his black-garbed glory, draped gracefully on her balcony, dark hair lit by the moonlight...

"Dark-sama!"

"That would be me." His voice didn't have the same rakish air but who cared? Risa was sure she was dreaming anyway. Dark couldn't come back, but she certainly enjoyed her imagination.

"I-I missed you." She said, suddenly shy. The thief smiled, tilting his head to the side gently.

"Missed you too."

"Is Daisuke...?"

"Nah. He's fine."

"Oh."

Dark shifted in the awkward pause that followed, eyes darting up to the sky. In their depths, Risa could have sworn she saw a glimmer of blue but, that was impossible! Dark's eyes were always the regal, dark violet of the night. Never blue.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" His voice was smooth, like honey, yet with no threatening undertone that Risa always felt from the boys at school. For some reason, Dark was a 'safe' date.

Risa found her voice finally and opened her mouth, calling back to her sister.

"Riku? I'm going to be gone a while. I'm taking the lattice. See you!"

Riku barely had time to begin her loud protest before Dark grabbed Risa's trembling wrist and pulled her into the sky, his wings unfurling as they took to the air. They caught like a parachute and lifted, Dark keeping a tight hold on her, bridal-style.

Such discipline, Risa mused. To hold her up as though she weighed nothing. While she was certainly no heavyweight, she knew it had to be difficult. And as she stared up into her, yes, her, thief's eyes, she could see more than just traces of blue. Bright highlights kept sneaking through.

Risa's forehead furrowed, thinking over this odd phenomenon. Dark's eyes were changing color? But why blue?

Who could guess?

It was still Dark.

(divider)

Long after he had dropped a breathless and ecstatic Risa off at her house, her 'Dark' winged off down the street, wings slacking as soon as he was out of reach. The blackness was peeling away from them as the night wore on, tired with use, and returning to white. He reached up and tugged lightly at the dark locks that were so definitely not his own. The dye rubbed off on his pale fingers and he stared at it with tired blue eyes.

A smile curved onto his lips.

"Practicing disguises? Maybe not... entirely." He looked back up at the Harada house, musing over how it had felt, how it had really FELT, to be loved by Risa Harada for one night, one "date" with her.

He removed his glasses from his pocket and put them on, turning to walk away.

For one night of her affection...

He could suppose it had been worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

(divider)

Hikari art was a menace to society. Rain hissed off the boiling scales, pouring over them like miniature waterfalls. A DANGEROUS menace, he revised, shifting the now-lizardlike form of his body. An uncomfortable, dangerous menace.

And it was a physical impossibility for dragons to fly.

He'd just been trying to move it from that precarious position the sculpture had been holding anyway.

Why would the Hikaris ever want to make a sculpture of a dragon, that forced you to adopt it's form every time you touched it anyway? It seemed like a thoughtless, silly action, the product of one of his sadist ancestors' crazy ideas, and yet here he was, with the short end of the deal again. He'd been at his 'father's house, since the man asked him to move it--Hiwataris were cowards, he mused disdainfully-- but the moment he came in and discovered Satoshi had accidentally touched the artwork and he now had a twelve-foot-long, seven-foot high dragon in his study, Satoshi had been booted out of the house.

He WOULD have toasted the man then and there, but rain did unpleasant things to the fire that raged inside him.

He was shifting, stretching his useless wings out to try and shield himself a bit more from the pounding rain when he saw her.

Simple and bright against the backdrop of rain and darkness, was a figure. A figure with a white umbrella, therefore more than likely a female. He was possessed by the innate urge to find a dark hole and climb into it, or slither, as befitted his current situation.

But her path was already turning.

"Hiwatari-san?"

_Why isn't she screaming? Running? How can she identify me? Why is she heading this way?_

The girl neared him, coming up in his blind spot where he couldn't see her. His long neck twisted as he tried to catch a glimpse of her face, but the girl skillfully avoided being seen, driving the dragon to frustration. Her voice was so familiar! Somehow familiar, something that resonated with his mind, someone he knew...

Relief from the rain was abruptly shoved over his head in the form of an umbrella, his eyes darting upwards with surprise to the small canopy of shelter.

"They stay blue, even in this form. That's interesting." The girl beside him commented but he couldn't turn to look at her without nudging her aside. Dragons were very limited when it came to eyesight. He slowly spread his useless but still large wings to cover her head; feeling the girl move to walk beneath them while still holding the umbrella over his head.

"I saw Dark the other day." She commented suddenly, as if this was nothing at all out of the ordinary for her and she always walked dragons home in the rain. He made a non-committal 'chuff'' of acknowledgement and she continued.

"He... took me out."

_So I did... now I now who this is._

Another gentle chuff, scales clinking gently as he moved.

"It was nice to see him again, after such a long time. Just, as a visit, you know... don't you?"

No, he really didn't, but he was awfully good at pretending. They walked in silence for a few moments, each with their own thoughts. He could feel the form fading, knowing he'd return to himself soon, and consequently backed away from the girl, claws clicking lightly on the cobblestones under his weight. Searching his mind, he attempted the usual dragon form of communication.

_'This... never happened. Between you and me.'_

There was no reaction on the girl's face, merely calm acceptance, like a princess. Unsure if she had even 'heard' him, his only concern was the scales that would soon dissipate in favor of skin, flattening onto one another. He doubted his clothes would return with his skin.

He turned, gliding down the street quietly on two legs, looking innocently like a strange sort of ryuu-jin-- at least until an umbrella came flying after him, skittering as it whacked him from behind then fell to the wet street. He glanced down at it, then up at the girl. She smirked at him, crossing her arms.

"You're not escaping your escapades this time. I want that back on Monday. I won't ask about your form. Ladies' honor." She held up two fingers in a mock salute.

He lifted the umbrella, unfolding the vanes delicately, and started down the street again, until finally she couldn't see him anymore. She sighed, pushing her red-brown hair back over her shoulder, then turned and went inside.

Hiwatari-kun was almost... attractive without his glasses on. Dismissing the thought, Risa shook her head, reminding herself verbally.

"I miss Dark-sama. Dark-sama took me out... Dark-sama gave me his jacket and kissed me..." She smiled as she got ready for bed, snuggling happily beneath the covers.

But she still dreamed of blue-eyed dragons.


	3. Chapter 3

She was EXHAUSTED.

After being up late last night, first with Daisuke and Riku, since none of them had understood that one concept in math, creating a study group of blind men that just led themselves in circles infinitely, hopelessly...

And then Satoshi being there in the rain after they got done studying. Being dragon-ized somehow. He hadn't looked like a happy camper, so she'd walked the steaming tea kettle home and then collapsed into her own bed, for five blissful minutes.

--Only to be kept awake by the sound of rain rattling a loose shingle on the roof. All night long.

She could just start crying of exhaustion right here in class, if it didn't mean all the things that crying normally entailed. She just lowered her head instead, trying to look like she was concentrating on the worksheet the teacher had handed out.

The words were blurry. They all looked like z's, prancing across the page. Her head drooped forward, thumping lightly against the back of the person in front of her.

"Mnn..." She groaned quietly, getting ready to apologize when she heard the almost-inaudible laugh, the surface against which her head was resting, moving slightly.

"Harada-san, is the work that boring?"

Oh yeah. They'd had seat changes today. She was behind... Hiwatari!

She straightened immediately, looking prim and casual when the blue-haired boy turned to face her, a smirk already dancing on his face, his eyes calculating behind his glasses.

"I'm simply tired. You keep rather irregular hours Hiwatari-kun."

"Maybe I do. But you didn't need to get involved in them."

Risa was flabbergasted.

"Well, THAT'S a fine thank you! No wonder you have scores of friends!"

Immediately she knew she'd said the wrong thing as his expression iced over, a dark flame smoldering in them.

"I didn't ask you to get involved with my business and I'm not going to thank you when you do. Your umbrella is in the coatroom, should you wish for it back." He stood tersely as the bell rang for the next class. "Goodbye Harada-san."

The girl watched him go in shock, both as herself and his rudeness. Maybe she'd said something out of turn, but he didn't have to be so-so-so--

So HIM!

She stood huffily, pulling her books into a pile and dumping them into her backpack with energy only fueled by anger. As soon as she pulled the pack on, she could feel the books weighing her own, added on to her already-tired state. She clunkily moved through the halls, heading back towards the coat room. As she shoved open the heavy door, she spotted her umbrella immediately, leaning against one of the closets. Sighing in relief, she walked over to it, seeing a flash of white.

A card dangled, tied around the handle of the umbrella, and she knelt to get a better look at it, sliding to the ground to read it and give her back a break from the books.

'Harada-san,

Thank you for the use of your umbrella. I apologize for the inconvenience.

-Satoshi Hiwatari'

And so... he DID thank her. Just not verbally, and now she'd gone and said something stupid and--

The tears were coming. Of exhaustion, frustration and general annoyance at everything. She could only hope they'd be quiet, lady-like sobs that no one would hear.

They were.

By the time the late bell had shrilled, Risa Harada had quietly cried herself to sleep in the coat room.

(divider)

Fourth chapter is already being typed. These will come when I have time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first.

(divider)

Satoshi hid a yawn as he headed back to the coatroom to retrieve his jacket. The day had been almost unbearably long, first with teachers all collectively annoyed with the classes, lost homework (not HIS of course), a bomb threat, and finally the disappearance of Risa Harada.

--Not that he cared that she was missing of course, but the teachers apparently thought he had some idea of where she'd gone. The fools. He wasn't her keeper, had hardly even talked to--

He stopped dead as he entered the coat room, a smirking Takeshi brushing by him.

"Isn't that YOUR jacket? Looks like our little Risa-chan is harboring a crus--"

The sound of the reporter's head whacking into a locker caused Risa to stir, blinking up at the two of them with puffy eyes. Satoshi couldn't help his immediate awareness that she'd been crying before she drifted off. Crying hard for that matter.

Crying...

She gripped Satoshi's jacket as a psuedo-blanket tightly, rip holes from the wings and all. Looking over at her, the thought danced through Satoshi's mind that she probably still thought it was Dark's jacket, from when the thief had saved her. Which he hadn't. Dark was too absorbed in Riku. But it would be kind to let her persist with this delusion.

Then he remembered he was mad at her.

Reaching down, he distangled his coat from her grasp effectively and started towards the door holding it, the girl's eyes following him in shock.

"Hey! Hiwatari-kun, that's mine!"

"No, it's not."

She huffed. "Fine then, it's Dark-sama's, but give it back!"

"Wrong again." He was almost ten feet away by now, nearing the doorway to freedom so he wouldn't have to answer the awkward question that would soon come, out of Risa's confusion and frustration.

Any second now...

"Then whose jacket is it!" She yelled in exasperation over the noise of the jostling students who were heading home. Satoshi glanced back at her from the doorway, trying to appear as though this mattered nothing to him.

"It's mine. Goodbye Harada-san."

And he was gone. Risa stared after him in shock. Satoshi's . . . ?

No.

No, no, no.

He can't have saved her. That was Dark's jacket, she'd recognize it anywhere. It can't have been Satoshi's!

Or wait . . . Dark had . . . he'd borrowed it from Satoshi! Yes, that was it. Dark never wore jackets, so he stole one from Satoshi on that cold night when they fought; then after Dark had saved Risa from falling, he laid the jacket over her tenderly because it was all he had to give her to keep her warm.

It all made sense. And it was so beautifully romantic!

And the best thing was, she owed nothing to Hiwatari this way. He'd just been someone for Dark to steal from, as always, someone who might have even deserved such treatment... who could tell with him anyway? Behind his blue eyes, she imagined there was a frigid, blue heart as well.

Risa huffed, tugging on her backpack and tromping out of the coat room, her umbrella swinging in one hand. She really should apologize, she supposed. It had all been a big misunderstanding and things would be made right...

But she'd do that later. Right now, that new TruLight game Riku had brought home yesterday was calling her name.

Satoshi would be fine without an apology. He probably wouldn't even expect one.

But still...

She looked in the direction of home and hesitated, looking down at the umbrella. It really had been cruel, what she said... playing on the fact that Satoshi didn't have many real friends.

"Maybe I'll just go, for a second." She mused and headed off towards the Hiwatari's apartment. Maybe she could even ask Satoshi some things about Dark. Like if he'd actually seen the Park Scene, as she was calling it in her head. Maybe he could tell her about Dark...

How the thief had carried her so tenderly, whispered sweet nothings into her ears, smiled at her sweetly... okay, so maybe not all that, this was SATOSHI after all, but he might know something.

She walked a little faster after the teen, with just a bit more bounce in her step.

(divider)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See first.

(divider)

"Was I in the park? Yes."

"Well, what did you see? Tell me, tell me!"

She's so excited. So excited at the thought of Dark rescuing her. It would break her heart to know he didn't.

"I saw you. You were unconscious and being carried."

"Yes, and Dark-sama?" Such a fangirl.

"I don't remember much of Dark." Perhaps because he wasn't there.

"Well, what happened?"

"He laid you on the bench and put his jacket over you." The one that now lays over my arm. Put the pieces together Risa, for all of our sakes. It wasn't Dark!

"Do you remember anything else? About him? Did he say anything? Did his face betray anything?"

"He leaned forward, and your faces were close together." I stop and turn to face her, bringing our faces close. The girl's eyes get big but she doesn't move, spellbound.

"Like this. Then he moved closer, you were still asleep-" She closes her eyes, as if reliving the experience entirely, and I move closer.

"He gave you the lightest of kisses," My lips brush her forehead and I feel her start as if I've shocked her. "And then he walked away." I finish, stepping away and beginning to walk off.

"He appeared to be in considerable pain." I add quietly and she doesn't surprise me by saying,

"Poor Dark-sama."

"_He_ appeared to be in considerable pain. I never said anything about Dark."

"What?" She looks at me oddly and my attention returns to the street, clamming into my shell again. I've said too much and now she's curious. I can't let her find out Dark didn't save her.

"Nothing. Don't worry, I'm sure he still thinks of you."

She smiles, and it comes to my attention how pretty she is when she does.

"I'm sorry about the... what I said. Thank you for telling me about that night."

"Hm."

Back to the single-syllable I. Risa heads off, thinking she has just unearthed some great finding in Dark and her's relationship. But Dark never rescued her.

Dark never came to see if she was all right.

I didn't tell her that she cried in her sleep, or how she kept yelling that Krad was evil and why wouldn't Dark save her? She calmed down after 'he' kissed her.

'He'.

'I'.

But she'll never know will she?

(divider)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See first.

Wow, I had TWO people saying they wanted to yell at Risa. That makes me happy, heh, for some odd reason. She's so frustrating...

(divider)

Something was haunting Risa.

All right, BESIDES the fact that Hiwatari had kissed her on the forehead, though that was haunting her as well in a somewhat different light. She'd rationalized it by now, Satoshi just got too into character, he _was_ good at acting, and wanted to convey to her the true emotion . . .

"Oh come on, this is Hiwatari-kun, not some normal guy! He wouldn't want to protray emotion, he'd just tell it blankly like he would with anyone else!"

But then the question lurked, why hadn't he? What made this different? What made HER different?

She was having a upsettlingly simple time remembering the experience, of his lips pressing against her forehead. Funny, they were warm. You wouldn't expect that, not from Hiwatari.

"Gah!" She shook her head frantically and turned to her schoolbag. She had homework. The sky broke outside and she heard the pitter-patter of raindrops begin again. At least Satoshi wasn't out in it this time. She wouldn't need to rescue him.

_'Rescue'?_ Her mind asked with interest. '_I rescued him? It sounds almost... romanctic.'_

She huffed, glaring at the red construction paper angrily and pulling out a pair of sissors.

"I do NOT-"

Snip.

"LIKE-"

Snip.

"HIWATARI-KUN!"

Snip snip. One side of the paper drifted to the floor and Risa stared at it. An entire class...

She'd need help. Immediately, she stood and went over to the kitchen, where Riku was baking.

"Do you want to help--"

"SorryreallyreallybusyDaisuke'llbehereinaminutepleasedon'tdistractme!" The older girl said in a rush, hands a blur of action. Risa nodded.

"Okay..."

Well, that took Niwa out of the picture too. Who else was ther--

Hiwatari flashed through her mind. Hiwatari helping on THIS project flashed through her mind and she covered her mouth quickly. Even if he wouldn't help, it'd be worth the look o his face to try.

Gleefully, she tugged on a raincoat and headed out into the rain, protecting the bag with her hands. Now she'd be able to ask him about that 'incident'... or maybe it'd be too embarassing.

Then again it wasn't a crime! Satoshi did not have a right to kiss her, even when demonstrating something! She would demand an explanation!

After she got him to help her on the project of course.

(divider)

Rain. Argh, the stuff hadn't stopped falling almost all day, not for a moment. It was as if the summer were blowing out a flood of pent-back emotion, a never-ending sob.

Well, that was a cheerful way to look at the weather wasn't it?

Satoshi sighed, watching it fall. He needed a hobby. While reading was fine, he'd read all the logical books he could find, calling anyone was out of the question as it was so out of character for him, and he'd ever seen the point in watching television.

It was about then that the doorbell rang. He opened it, questions as to the caller's identity flitting through his mind. The answer was the farthest away from normal he could imagine.

"Hi Hiwatari-kun." A drenched and dripping Risa Harada stood on his doorstep, holding a bag in one hand, her hair sticking in long strands to her face.

Satoshi watched, expressionless.

"Do you have a moment? I need your help with something."

"School?"

She nodded, motioning at the bag with a tilt of her head, water dripping onto it immediately.

"Are you doing something else?"

He hesitated. Was he really so desperate for entertainment that he would stoop to this? Helping Harada with schoolwork? He decided regretfully, that the answer was yes.

"No. Come inside." He said finally, his voice quiet. She did so, rain collecting into a puddle on the floor as she stood there, sheepishly.

"Sorry to bother you, it's just that everyone's got an earlier engagement for today and... you were the only person I thought of." Realizing how that must sound, she panicked, waving her hands.

"Not that you don't have a social life, it's just--"

"It's all right Harada-san. What's the project?"

"Well... it's for some of the classrooms. It is nearing Febuary so..."

Satoshi had already opened one of the bags, taking out a piece of lace and a sheet of red paper, looking at them with an expression of bemusement. He gazed over at Risa.

"We're making paper hearts?"

(divider)

"So, Hiwatari-kun..."

They were almost an hour into the project now, Risa working hard on one of the more difficult hearts and Satoshi doing something unidentifiable with lace. He didn't look up as she started the question, still concentrating. She persisted onwards anyway.

"About what happened earlier today..."

"Harada-san, it's fine."

"Oh, well... not, that... about what you told me about Dark-sama and you... kissing me."

His head came up at that and he looked at her, raising one eyebrow. She blushed faintly.

"I kissed you?" His tone was quizzical and the blush immediately fled from Risa's face, replaced with shock. He'd forgotten!

"Yes, while you were telling me you-you kissed my forehead." And the blush was back again. She could feel her cheeks burning, and the forehead in question feeling vunerable. Satoshi frowned. He was pretending, Risa thought. He HAD to be.

"Hn." Was all he said. Risa huffed.

"Well, would you like to give me an explanation?"

"Would you like me to apologize?"

"Do you want to?"

"No."

The answer was simple and a definite end to this line of conversation. Risa sighed quietly, returning to her card which she was trimming with white lace. But it was only a few minutes before she tried again.

"Hiwatari-kun, have you ever gone out with someone?" She had no idea where that had come from, and from the look Satoshi shot her, he didn't know either.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I find that it rarely ends well."

Risa couldn't think of anything to add to that, so they continued in silence.

Until...

"Do you like me Hiwatari-kun?"

(divider)

HA!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See first.

(divider)

"What are you talking about Harada-san?" He looked at her as ifshe'd gone mad and the girl blushed.

"I'm sorry, I just... never mind. When you kissed me, it seemed like--"

"Harada-san, I was imitating that thief. I was not myself at the moment. Surely you realize this?"

But he wouldn't meet her eyes, staring intently at the card he was working on. Risa nodded.

"Yes... I just thought for a moment..."

"Harada-san, you've publised it all over the school that you detest boys with glasses. It is a physical impossiblity to even contemplate such an action."

"I... I could change my mind couldn't I?" She was hesitant in saying this, however the look that he shot her was anything but.

"Do you WANT to change your mind?"

Risa fell silent, fiddling nervously with the cards in her lap.

"Y-you know, it's about time I should be getting home. It's getting late, and I can finish the rest of these myself." She stood hurriedly, pulling her things together. "Thank you for helping me Hiwatari-kun. I wouldn't have got it done on my own." The blue-haired teen silently assisted her in picking up the materials, opening the door for her when they were finished. The rain was still pouring outside like a waterfall and Risa's face fell. It hadn't been this hard when she'd come! And she didn't even have a free hand to hold her umbrella; one hand full with the bag and the other carrying the new cards, fresh glue preventing them from going in the bag.

Satoshi instantly spotted her dilemma, cool blue eyes taking her problem in calmly.

"Wait." He said simply and ducked back into the apartment. He reappeared a moment later, wearing shoes, and he took her umbrella, opening it over her head. He held it there as the two began to walk through the rain. Risa smiled at him, feeling a blush tint her cheeks. Though it could be the cold, she rationalized.

"Thank you."

Satoshi was silent and Risa, for the second time today, wondered if she might have offended him. It had been rather rude and forward of her...

"Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head slightly, not even pausing to glance at her. Risa tried again.

"Are you unhappy?"

Another shake, smaller this time.

"Are you just thinking about how no one should ever figure out that I talked you into making Valentines' Day cards?"

There was a long pause, then a swift and curt nod, accompanied with the faintest smirk. Risa grinned.

"Well then, I'll make sure no one has a doubt who did all the work! Harada and Hiwatari-kun!"

They were at her house by now and he surrendered the umbrella by the door, Risa bounding inside cheerily.

"Thank you Hiwatari-kun!"

He nodded and started back home, barely feeling the rain as the joint phrase 'Harada and Hiwatari' kept running through his head...

(divider)

How long can I keep writing these I wonder... SatoRisa fics can last a looong time...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See first.

(divider)

Fever dreams were unpleasant as a general rule. But somehow, Satoshi's always, ALWAYS always, came out terribly warped.

For example...

It was brilliantly dark as he woke up in his bedroom, but he could still see the faint light of a grey-blue dawn from far away. It tinted the sky in the distance and the Hiwatari groaned quietly, flopping over so he didn't have to face that coming day.

"Good morning Commander!"

That voice! Satoshi froze, not moving for a second as he plotted his strategy, then made his move, leaping from the bed to his feet were he could adopt a prepared stance for whatever the thief (yes, it was Dark of course) would do next.

Despite this thorough planning, Satoshi leapt out of bed and thumped soundly onto the floor, the bedsheets that came with him adding insult to injury. Dark looked over the bed curiously, purple eyes bemused with the Commander's predicament.

"That's one way to get out of bed. Taking the day head-on are we?"

Satoshi glared up at him fuzzily. Darn his low blood sugar to all--

The thief's head disappeared and as Satoshi stood, he caught sight of Dark bouncing merrily out the door. Wait a minute.

Bouncing? Since when did Dark BOUNCE? This was strange...

The thief was poking into closets and cupboards, looking for something. Satoshi watched from the doorway, not seeing much harm in letting Dark run his usual programming. All valuable artwork was locked up in a hidden safe anyway.

"Commander, I know there's art here." Dark turned to look at the Hikari. "Both of us can sense it."

"I bet you think you can..." Satoshi replied, leaning back against the wall with his arms folded. Secure as the art may be, leaving Dark to "fiddle around" was a stupid idea. Even when Satoshi wanted nothing more then more sleep and his mind to quit playing kalidescope.

Then, there came a comment that he had once heard Risa (oh, it all came back to HER of course, didn't it?) say to one of her friends who had been having trouble staying awake in classes.

_Apple juice. Apple juice wakes you up... because it has lots of sugar..._

Slowly, with this thought in mind, Satoshi headed towards the kitchen. He could feel Dark's shock radiating across the room in thick waves.

"Commander! You're giving up?"

" . . . "

Apple juice, apple juice... wait a minute, why would he have apple juice? He'd never bought the stuff.

And yet, miraculously, there was a gallon of it in the fridge, innocent as could be. Some things, Satoshi mused as he poured a glass shakily, he would never understand.

But just before he could take a sip--

"DARK-SAMA!"

A blur of red hair and ribbons threw the door open and dove into the thief's arms. Satoshi had no doubts as to its/her identity. No one but Risa Harada.

"I missed you!"

"I missed--"

"And Hiwatari-kun dressed up as you and took me on a date, which I think was very rude of him, and oh it's been so lonely without you, do you like me? And have you ever gone out with a girl?"

Dark stared at her, as did Satoshi but Risa, amazingly, wasn't out of breath. Satoshi could feel the beginnings of a migaine starting and tried the apple juice. It was plain, tasteless, and gave him no energy at all. Dark smirked over at him, over his fangirl's head.

"I switched that stuff with rainwater last night."

"Mnn..." Never mind the apple juice anyway. Dark wouldn't find anything, and he wasn't really being EVIL at the moment... if they could just take their love affair some other place... what was that horrid noise? Something shrieking in his mind...

Satoshi shook his head, contemplating going back to sleep before a stronger headache manifested, and suddenly Risa looked over at him oddly, cocking her head slightly to the left.

"Hiwatari-kun? What are you doing over at the table?"

She walked over to him, Dark kind of fading into the background. Satoshi's headache was getting stronger and he found himself wishing Risa would go back to Dark and not bother him with irritating sympathy.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good and your door was unlocked. Why do you have a gallon of water out?"

"Apple juice..."

Satoshi wasn't interested in explaining the happenings to Risa and the world was getting brighter and brighter besides. Should it really be this light? It was dark only a few minutes ago...

Then he finally heard the shrill of his alarm, echoing through the entire apartment like a siren, shrieking through his thoughts. Dark was gone instantly, the room was dimly lit with stifled grey light from the shutters and the alarm was shrilling through his home to where he sat, half-asleep but now fully-annoyed, at the table.

Crap. It was morning, for real this time.

And Risa was still there, looking at him strangely.

" 'Apple juice'?"

Her expression was priceless, absolute confusion mixed with concern and a hint of 'are-you-MENTALLY-okay?' in her eyes. Satoshi changed the subject.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I usually see you on the way to school and you weren't there so I came and your door was unlocked."

"You weren't here with Dark." Satoshi stated more than asked, trying to piece together dream and reality. Dark hadn't been here. At all.

Satoshi stood slowly and headed off to his bedroom, hoping the girl would take the hint. She didn't move.

"You can go." He stated. It wasn't as if he wanted her to stay, not when he felt so ill... better not to tell the Harada girl that. She might try to make him move in with them or something.

"Are you sure Hiwatari-kun? You don't sound too well..."

"I'm fine."

"Did you have an umbrella last night?"

"Did you imagine me one? No, I didn't."

"You didn't even take an- ARGH! Stupid Hiwatari-kun! Don't expect me to pity you! It's your own fault then!"

"I never made any such demands for your pity Harada-san!"

"Jerk!"

He heard the door slam loudly as she flounced out. Silly female. He could take all the sick days he needed... but now he needed to make up with her, so today he couldn't skip.

It was shaping up to be a rather long day ahead of him.

Filled with warm clothes, tissues and generally sick feelings.

Drat.

(divider)

Some of my friends are sick, and fanfic writers generally (GENERALLY) romantize it but being sick sucks. And isn't very romantic. But this is why they are FICTION and not realistic depictions of illness...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See first.

I don't actually feel like writing with the plot at the moment. So, fear the great plot hopping. Actually, day-hopping. Because it's always rainy here, and rain is better because... um... the blah blah.

And I changed some of the last chapter because in all honesty, it wasn't that good. Even as I was writing it, I thought it could be better, like it had been in my head. I still don't think it is, but maybe other people think things I don't. Oh, and apologies if Satoshi is too verbal. I appreciate all my viewers, and their opinions, and I know Satoshi's kinda OOC but... he must be this way because... otherwise he and Risa would encounter serious problems in their relationship. Such as silence on one end and irritating raving about Dark on the other. Hmm... that'd make a good parody... okay!

Please bear with me with the skipping around. (If you like to anyway.)

I thought this would be fun to do.

(divider)

It was perfectly normal for girls to be scared of thunderstorms.

What about scientifically-minded boys who were calm, collected, and miles and miles from panic or terror in all situations? For someone as emotionless as one of those elite, it was taboo.

Which is why Satoshi hid under his covers.

It was a small, small comfort to know that Risa, perhaps Riku, and Daisuke were all doing the same thing in this onslaught of the weather. Satoshi knew the Niwa hated storms, Risa was more than likely to hate them, and Riku, well, who knew? The older Harada was a mystery.

The thunder rumbled like an airplane after the lightning flashed. Satoshi cringed at the sound, then sneezed violently, the covers flying off. He rubbed his nose, glaring out the window. Stupid storm.

And then, he heard the pounding. It was loud, intrusive, and quite audible over the storm.

Not to mention it came from his doorway. A confused expression settling over his face, Satoshi walked over and opened the door, only to realize he hadn't attached the chain when he'd gone to bed. Foolish.

But he needn't have worried, for all that stood there was a rather large, blanket-covered lump. Investigating the odd shape, Satoshi poked one of the ducks decorating the blanket. Immediately, the entire shape leapt up, revealing spiky red hair and a hopeful expression beneath the covering.

Satoshi stared at it in shock.

"Hi Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke said cheerfully.

_This is another exceedingly weird dream._

"Riku and Risa were scared of the storm, so they're coming over to my house since their parents are gone. Then Risa said you were all alone up here and... I didn't wake you did I?" A trace of instant worry crossed over the redhead's face, or at least that which wasn't still covered by the blanket. Satoshi shook his head and Daisuke dissolved into instant relief.

"Do you want to come over?"

"I don't know if--"

"Please? Risa would really be happy."

Satoshi looked at the Niwa in confusion. The Harada girl would be happy if he came? When she had called him a 'jerk' and flounced out just that morning? My, what a fickle mind she had.

"All right then..." He said slowly and Daisuke immediately tossed him a formerly concealed blanket, an umbrella print covering it.

"Okay! Hurry, so we don't get drenched." Daisuke bolted out into the wetness. Satoshi pulled the blanket around himself, locked the door, took a deep breath, and also darted out into the rainy night.

By the time they clambored into the car, they were drenched, despite their efforts of keeping out the rain by way of the blankets. The Harada sisters shrieked as one when the door flew open, huddling in the backseat as close as allowable while Daisuke and Satoshi climbed in.

"You're letting in the rain!" Riku wailed tragically and Satoshi slammed the door behind himself. Daisuke's father floored the pedal and the car leapt away from the apartment building. Satoshi wrapped up in his blanket, ignoring the others as he tried to get warm. Daisuke had taken the only remaining backseat, so Satoshi sat in the sideseat alone.

Suddenly there was a dramatic sigh and Risa unhooked her seatbelt and climbed up next to him. She pulled her blanket over the seat, tossing the large blanket over his head and tugging his wet blanket away from him. She still withheld a corner for herself, but her blanket was big enough to "protect" both of them from the storm.

"Fine, I'm sorry I called you a jerk, but you need to learn to take care of yourself Hiwatari-kun! And that means staying in good health, even if it means inconveniencing someone."

"And am I inconveniencing you?" Satoshi questioned, tugging the blanket off his head. She smiled brightly.

"No."

At that moment, lightning lit up the sky and both Risa and Satoshi dove for cover under the blanket, whacking heads painfully.

"Ow!" Risa yelped and Satoshi grunted in pain, rubbing his head. Risa looked over at him curiously, her thoughts still partially on her aching head.

"You're scared too?"

"Scared is a strong term."

"It's a strong storm."

"Point taken."

They rode on in silence.

(divider)

Hee hee hee.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No comment.

I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS ALREADY!

...guess I'll just have to get more romantic-y.

Suggestions welome, as long as they stay within the SatoRisa pairing and don't delve into anything too... err... "involved".

But then again, if you have an idea, why don't you write it and receive your own appreciation for your ingenuity?

...I've rendered my own suggestion to make suggestions pointless. Sigh. Moving on now!

(divider)

"Hiwatari-kun?"

Gentle shaking.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

Harder shaking.

"Satoshi!"

Out-right vicious shaking. Satoshi blinked, hearing the sounds of Daisuke lamenting over Satoshi's death, Riku telling him that Satoshi was definitely not dead and who ever heard of dying for no reason while driving to a sleepover anyway? Daisuke perked up as he spotted the conscious Hiwatari.

"You're undead!"

"I was never dead to start with."

Admitting that this was probably true, the group bolted inside the house from the safety of the car, wrapping their blankets tightly around themselves. Satoshi gallantly let Risa dart off with her blanket, following at a more sedate pace, which matched Kosuke's. Daisuke's father looked over at him, and smiled amiably.

"Guess you're here on quite different terms now..." He said semi-cheerfully, remembering the Hikari's prior, unplanned visit. Satoshi shrugged lightly.

"I will endanger no one, as I did not previously."

"I wasn't saying you would." Kosuke said disarmingly. "I was just commenting on how much has changed."

Satoshi for a silent for a moment, then a roll of loud thunder startled him into speaking.

"Yes... so it has..."

(divider)

When Satoshi entered the house, Risa was mesmerized by a bulletin board on the wall. Yet this was no ordinary board for notes and little scribblings.

This was a Wall of Dark.

Pictures of the phantom thief were, to Daisuke's shame, plastered all over the board, adorning every possible space a memory could fit. Newspaper clippings, internet articles, magazines, photos... it was all there. Risa was almost drooling. Satoshi watched, carefully neutral.

"So many..." Risa whispered. She looked over at Satoshi and beamed. "Did you see? Isn't he great?"

"...obviously the collection of someone who is an avid follower." Satoshi replied, glancing over at Daisuke. The Niwa shook his head frantically and mouthed 'my mom'. Risa was still staring at the pictures.

"I still wish I could have gotten to know him... there was so much I wanted to know..."

"Like what?" Satoshi felt sarcasm sink slowly into his tone. Why did she have to like him so much, when he didn't even exist anymore?

Evidently Risa picked up on the sarcasm, turning on him with anger and determination in her eyes.

"Things you couldn't understand, like maybe there's a reason he's the way he is, not just a mindless thief who happens to escape the police every single time. Like maybe there's a method to what he steals, what makes the art he steals so special, what it makes him feel, how people make him feel..." Her voice trailed off. Satoshi said nothing and she continued, almost to herself.

"I want to see what makes him the Dark I love..."

Satoshi turned, intentionally appearing as though he'd had enough of this nonsense, and stalked off towards the room where they were sleeping.

Why did she have to adore Dark so much? What about him made her into such a compassionate, obsessive soul every time she was near him?

The Hikari curled up farther away from the huddled forms of Daisuke (who had just come in) and Riku, trying to stay warm. The power flickered and Riku yelped, an echo coming from her sister in the hallway. Satoshi flinched, but didn't move. It was just a stupid storm.

The door flew open with a resounding BANG! --and a blanketed shape hurtled itself towards Riku, their shrieks mingling. It was at that moment that the power flickered-flickered-and went out completely.

The shrieks of the Harada sisters turned into frightened whimpers, with Daisuke trying to reassure them.

"It's just dark... nothing can hurt you here..."

"I wish Dark was here..."

No doubt as to the identity of that particular whisper.

The lightning flashed again. There was no help for it. Satoshi crawled over, not wanting to bother to stand and possibly walk into something in the darkness. He reached out and lifted the side of the blanket they were huddled under. Daisuke beamed at him from beneath that same duck-covered blanket he'd had earlier.

"Hey Satoshi! Are you scared too?"

"I'm not scared, it's merely dark."

Risa didn't look at him he noticed, off in Dark-lala-land. Riku was huddled under another, turtle-covered blanket beneath the first, shivering. Satoshi nudged himself into a position beneath the blanket and it couldn't have been five minutes before both the Harada girls were down for the count. Daisuke blinked in surprise, commenting,

"I guess they were tired..."

"Aren't you?" Satoshi said, yawning slightly. His 'illness' that Risa had lamented that morning hadn't been all that serious, and he felt somewhat all right, though tired of the day.

"No. But I've... got something to ask you. If you're awake enough." The Niwa added the last sentence hurriedly. Satoshi shrugged, figuring he could answer the question and go to sleep.

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about Risa?"

There was a long, quiet pause, which Daisuke hastened to fill. "My mom wants to know, I'd leave you alone, I'm sorry, I know it's really rude--"

"I like her." Satoshi interrupted quietly. Daisuke halted in mid-panic.

"How?"

"As more than what she thinks. I have no idea why, she's not normal, she's a raving fangirl... she's basely frightening... and yet..." Satoshi hated letting sentences trail off. But what could he say to possibly sum up this odd feeling he harbored?

"But she loves Dark." Satoshi said softly. He looked over at Daisuke, who lowered his head. "It's not your fault. Consider it a simple triad of emotion."

"They're called love triangles." Daisuke helpfully supplied. Satoshi sighed mentally.

"I don't wish to use that word. Love is a tricky word and I don't want to use it with Harada-san yet. Maybe it will never be used. At the moment, she is still a fool for her Dark-sama. Goodnight Daisuke."

Satoshi curled up with a blanket around himself. He heard Daisuke's quiet sigh and the sound of the Niwa settling down to sleep.

But Satoshi himself did not sleep. Not until the storm had quieted and a soft patter of rain whispered against the window.

Then Risa muttered his name in her sleep around four in the morning, with a voice that had no tone in it but wistful.

Satoshi slept after that...

(dream)

He arrived at the gates to the villain's lair, slightly out of breath. His armor scratched and a trickle of blood marring on his cheek from a cut, a light scar across the bridge of his nose. He glared up at the gatekeeper on the walltop.

"Open the gates!" He demanded and the gatekeeper did so, looking down in terror at the knight. The silver-clad figure bolted inside the moment the gates were opened and a nicely-attired man came out to meet him.

"Do you desire to meet someone Sir Knight?"

He stared at him incredulously, his light blue hair heightening the iciness of his gaze.

"The princess Risa. I know she's here, with that villain Dark!"

The man's eyebrows raised.

"Ohh. You're the knight the king sent."

"I wish to see the princess. You would be wise to accomodate me with her whereabouts." The knight's eyes were a dark, dangerous blue. "If you've harmed her--"

A light, girlish laugh floated over the courtyard. The man sweatdropped, backing away.

"That'd be her now, so sorry, must go, no harm done!"

--And fled like a timid rabbit. Satoshi stared back at the princess in shock. She was cloaked in creamy white, as normal, but she walked next to a man of considerable confidence, his hair a dark magenta, black wings trailing out behind him. His eyes narrowed.

"Dark..."

The princess' eyes darted up to meet his own.

"Sa-Satoshi?"

He nodded silently, eyeing the villain Dark, who hovered behind Risa in a manner that would be protective, were he anyone else. With Dark, it was merely possessive.

"What are you doing here?" Risa asked, glancing up at the hovering Dark and blushing. Satoshi stared at her. Had everyone in this place gone mad?

"To rescue you! To return you to your kingdom! To take you away from..." He gestured at Dark. "_Him_."

Risa looked back at Dark and smiled, then looked back to Satoshi pityingly.

"Satoshi... you don't understand. I'm in love with him."

He blinked.

"You... what?"

"I'm in love with Dark!" She proclaimed, and laughed lightly, beaming. "I'd declare it to the world if I could!" Dark smiled with her and Satoshi was forced to realize, the thief was not play-acting. That villain, the fool, the coward, that stupid stupid thief... loved her.

"So, if you're thinking of my father, you can tell him I'm going to get engaged!" Risa said cheerfully. Satoshi could feel a knife pushing into his heart, dropping from his ears as he heard her words. Engaged... engaged to DARK. Was there any worse thing Risa could have thought up to do?

"It's definite then?" He heard himself ask detachedly. His tone implied that he didn't care, this was nothing new, and people got engaged to thieving winged people every day. Risa nodded vigously in answer.

"Yes, we're quite sure." She hesitated, and he felt her eyes bore into him.

"...are you all right? You look a little worn out... have you been looking a long time?" Her last question came faster, worried that she'd een an inconveinence to him. Satoshi shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'll leave you two alone then."

_I fought so hard... to free you..._

"Are you sur--"

"I'm sure. You may need a new dragon Dark. The one out front won't be moving again."

"Satoshi, you-you killed it?" Risa said, her tone rising with panicky excitement and worry. Maybe it would seep into her mind, eventually, the extent of the battles he'd fought for her.

_I shouldn't have trusted you to wait for me Risa. I should've known you loved him . . ._

"Satoshi!"

Sometimes the princess falls in love with the villain. And then, where does her knight go?

Where?

WHERE?

(end dream)

"Don't you want pancakes Riku? Come ooonnnnn!"

"Wagh, Daiukelafugga, mmnot awake yet Dashuki go... do someshin else..."

There was the sound of someone flopping back down. Satoshi remained perfectly still beneath his blanket, not wanting to be the next one on the wake-up list. This hiding time gave him a period to think about his dream. How odd... two dreams about Harada-san in a row. That certainly didn't bode well.

Despite what he had told Daisuke, he didn't exactly want to dream about her every night, especially since she was always paired with Dark. That could get more than a little irritating.

"Hiwatari-kuuun..."

"No. I'm asleep. Go awake." Satoshi blinked tiredly and tried again.

"A_way_."

But Daisuke wasn't letting up. "No! My mom says you've all slept long enough!" So saying, the Niwa threw off the 'roof' of their hideaway, grabbed Satoshi's foot, and proceeded to drag the semi-conscious Hiwatari out from under his blanket. Satoshi blinked up at him.

"Niwa, I truly dislike you.."

"You're just saying that because I can blackmail you now." Satoshi's eyes widened, and it took all his self-control for his eyes not to dart to the sleeping Risa automatically. Daisuke beamed cheerfully.

"Just kidding!"

--And bounced off to the kitchen. Leaving Hiwatari with a now-curious, half-awake Riku and a sleeping Risa, who had miraculously slept through the whole waking-up process. Riku grinned at Hiwatari.

"What's Daisuke got on you?"

"Nothing, and I don't see why I would tell you what it was if he did."

"Oh c'mon. Can't I guess?"

"As you wish." Satoshi was in the process of folding up the blanket he'd slept in, trying to wake his mind up.

"Is it... the fact that you're not gay?"

He glared at her. "I would HOPE that's common knowledge."

"Point taken. Hmm... is it something to do with your secret life?"

Satoshi thought about Krad for a few moments. Then about Dark. And then about Daisuke going to the newspapers to tell about all of the above as his "blackmail". He almost chuckled.

"No."

"Then it's my sister!"

Satoshi fumbled the blanket and Riku pointed at it accusingly. "I got it! You're in love with Risa!"

The other Harada sister blinked, staring through half-open eyes.

"Saywha...?" She blinked again, trying to comprehend the scene. Satoshi was staring at Riku with a deliberately cool gaze, that somehow summed up that he was going to take her head off if she said another word. Riku smiled disarmingly.

"Nothing."

"Oh... okay..." Risa stretched. "Man, I had the weirdest dream. It was all in mediveal times, and Dark was the villain, and I was the princess and Hiwatari-kun was the knight... and Dark and I were engaged!" She looked happy for a moment, then her gaze turned to Satoshi, as if pondering something.

"And... you went back to tell the king, but you'd killed a dragon trying to find me... and you looked so sad as you walked away..."

She stared at him, trying to comprehend something, and Satoshi finally looked away, putting on the glasses he'd had in his shirt pocket.

"It was just a dream Harada-san."

Just a dream...

(divider)

whee... beware the crappy ending. This chapter just got ENTIRELY too long and I need to end this plotline of slumberpartydom. I want to get to some confessions of love already!

Darn it, Satoshi and Risa are too freaking dense... or maybe that's just my writing.

What the hey.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See others.

(divider)

The waffles were all gone.

Now, Satoshi had never understood the general population's absolute fascination with the topic of waffles, but it did come to his attention that the disappearance of waffles from the Niwa kitchen table was a great source of unhappiness to Risa. Her lower lip pouched out almost invisibly as she was informed sheepishly by Daisuke that Kosuke and Daisuke's grandfather had undertaken something of a waffle-eating contest, things had gotten out of hand and well... there weren't any more waffles, or even mix to make them with.

It was then that Riku popped up with an idea.

"Hey! There's a waffle place down the street! You two could go there!" She exclaimed, beaming at her sister and Satoshi. Satoshi shot her a cynical look, pressing up his glasses slightly.

"And you and Niwa Harada-san? What will you do?"

"Oh,we'll be fine, right here." Riku explained calmly, making shooing motions with her hands and grinning. "Go on, go on, you'll have fun."

Risa looked over at Satoshi, smiling hesitantly. Satoshi could almost imagine what was going through her mind, something along the lines of 'is this a date?', 'am I betraying Dark?', and the like.

"Do you want to go Hiwatari-kun? I'll pay for half of course." Risa said firmly and Satoshi could tell by her tone that she had already decided in her head that this was definitely NOT a date. He shrugged lightly.

"I don't mind going."

(divider)

Fifteen minutes later, Satoshi began to wonder if he did mind going, and whether or not it was too late to just go back to Daisuke's house. Risa wouldn't glance at him, completely wrapped up in staring at the menu when they had ordered food five minutes ago.

"Do I make you nervous Harada-san?" Satoshi finally asked, leaning forward slightly on the table. Risa glanced up, blinking innocently.

"N-no..."

"Then I am merely more boring then the used menu. Good to know." He commented, leaning back again and looking at Risa with an appraising eye. She was so cute when she got flustered...

NO. Dark-obsessed fangirl. He couldn't have those thoughts.

"It's just... the dream was so... I can't think of you without... gah, you don't know what it was like!" Risa finished in a rush, frustrated with her inability to put it into words, something she usually did quite well. Satoshi nodded slowly.

"Actually, I do."

She stared at him.

"Huh?"

"I had the same dream." The blue-haired Hikari commented and Risa just kept staring, tripping over her words until she finally came up with an intelligable sentence.

"Then why did you look so sad?"

Satoshi hesitated.

"When a knight has his princess stolen from him, what does the knight do? After all, a princess is a knight's very purpose. To protect her is his highest goal. I honestly don't know what the knight would do without her."

Risa was silent, then Satoshi saw the glimmer of understanding.

Complete understanding.

She stood suddenly, scraping her chair backwards in her hurry.

"I-I'm going to go to the ladies' room, I'll be... right back." She spoke joltily and fairly fled the table, heading to the bathrooms. Satoshi looked after her, worried. He'd sprung his feelings too boldly? No, that couldn't be it... maybe it had just all dawned on her at once?

He waited five long, excrusiating minutes before sighing and heading towards the bathrooms. He paused at the door to the women's bathroom for only a moment, then pushed it open and entered. The bathroom was empty except for the sound of crying and a mantra of 'stupid, stupid, STUPID!' coming from the last stall. There was little doubt as to it's owner's identity. The blue-haired boy walked down the row, stopping in front of the one closed door.

"Harada-san?"

The chanting and sniffling abruptly stopped.

"H-Hiwatari-kun, you're not supposed to be in the girls' bathroom."

"I thought the situation might override that rule just this once."

There was a sniffle.

"Hiwatari-kun... why do you like me? I've been beastly to you for so long, and I still love Dark and... and... and everything!"

Satoshi leaned his forehead against the doorframe, closing his eyes.

"I have no idea. I keep noticing things that... I don't see with anyone else but you. Your habits, phrases, they're ingrained in my head and I can't say why. You're in love with Dark, that alone should keep me away from you!" His voice got louder and he fought it down, sighing quietly.

"But it doesn't..." He whispered.

"But you're Hiwatari-kun... you've always got an answer... you always know what you're doing--"

"I've never done this before! I've never felt this way!" Satoshi wante nothing more than to remain cool and rational for Risa's sake during this conversation, but his thoughts and emotions kept getting in the way.

"W-what if I can't like you like you like me?" Risa asked quietly, her voice still choked, but she had opened the stall door slightly, poking her head out to gaze at him.

"Then... we'll know more than we did before." Satoshi replied.

Risa smiled.

"Even if it doesn't work out, I'll walk you home in the rain when you're in dragon form."

"And I'll provide you with jackets when you jump off buildings."

"Wait, that WAS you! Kyaa! Hiwatari-kun! Then that whole... kiss thing...?"

There was a long pause.

"Are you BLUSHING Hiwatari-kun?"

"It's a simple reaction to current surroundings and circumstances..."

(divider)

Should I end it? I think I'm out of ideas...

TO BE CONTINUED IF I GET INSPIRED, which isn't really likely, unless I see something that forces me to reconsider...

I'm glad you read this far:wave: Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
